1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus by which wet sandblasting operations may be carried out with the operator disposed adjacent the discharge nozzle of the system having full control over the air, sand and liquid supplied to the discharge nozzle through the utilization of a single airflow control valve.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of wet sandblasting systems heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,114,573, 2,176,577, 2,387,193, 3,833,416, 4,125,969, 4,412,402 and 4,517,774.
However, these previously known forms of wet sand blasting systems do not include the controls of the instant invention whereby one or more operators of wet sandblasting nozzles each may control the supply of air under pressure, sand and liquid to the associated nozzle through the utilization of a single airflow control valve.